Changing an infant's diaper is often challenging to parents or other caregivers. Holding the baby's legs with one hand while the other hand simultaneously cleans the baby and reaches for all of the items needed is taxing, but it is particularly difficult when changing a dirty diaper. Caregivers need the baby to remain still to efficiently and sanitarily change the diaper. Yet, babies enjoy freedom and movement. Thus, they are likely to resist being held still during the process. The uncooperative baby may attempt to roll over, to sit up, or to place his hands in the diaper area, risking contamination of additional surfaces.
To address this problem, a variety of diaper-changing aids have been developed. Many of the diaper-changing devices include a flat table, board or surface upon which the baby lies with a belt or harness of some type for restraining the baby to the flat board. Though these devices can be made sturdy enough to restrain a wiggling baby, the baby often resents the restriction and becomes distressed and agitated, fighting against the confinement and expressing his discomfort loudly. This does not lead to a happy diaper-changing experience for the baby or the caregiver.
Accordingly, there is a need for a diaper-changing system that comfortably limits the baby's movement and also shields the baby's hands from accessing the diaper area, while providing a distraction or diversion to occupy the baby's attention for the time required to change a diaper.